wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles (TV Series 2)
The Wiggles - TV Series 2 was The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series filmed in 1999 and aired in that year until 2000. It was shown on the same channels as its predecessor. It was renewed when "Toot Toot!" was released and filming started after Thanksgiving. This aired on Playhouse Disney before TV Series 1. It featured songs from the 4 videos that came out before it, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording), Toot Toot!, and The Wiggly Big Show. It also featured a few songs from Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! re-shot in the style of the episodes. Episodes # Wiggle Food # Counting and Numbers # Dancing # Your Body # Play # Multicultural # Music & Musical Instruments # Hygiene # Storytelling # Dressing Up # Safety # Friends # Animals # Directions # Manners # Wiggly History # Family # Movement # Nutrition # Travel # Playtime # The Body # Communication # Work # Imagination # Cows and Ducks # It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Opening The Series 2 opening features a bee pollinating a flower in Dorothy's garden to reveal the logo. Then the camera zooms down towards the characters: first Dorothy the Dinosaur, who sets the bee free, then the camera zooms down towards Wags the Dog's house, who is literally watching the Waggettes' rolling act. The camera then zooms past a crossroad and Captain Feathersword's dock. The camera zoom towards Henry the Octopus' house, whose dialog is: "Hi, everybody! Whoa!". A seagull bursts out and flies toward Wigglehouse, where The Wiggles either greet the viewers with a walk down, dance or wave. Trivia * A lot of the short music pieces and sound effects are reused from The Wiggles Movie. * Captain Feathersword uses his magic buttons in Your Body and Music & Musical Instruments. * This is the only Original Wiggles TV Series not to feature any rarities, not even deleted scenes, although the original 1998 versions of the John Bradlelum and Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car videos from the Toot Toot! 1998 video do appear in some episodes. They are Storytelling and Family. In fact, the Season 1 episode Haircut also has the original 1998 version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. As a result, the 1998 concert version of Wake Up Jeff! appears on Communication. It's also the only TV Series that didn't air on Prime Network or on the ABC in Australia. Promo Pictures FloraDoor.jpg|Flora Door TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Wiggles waving TheWigglesattheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles at the Big Red Car The_Wiggles_in_the_Big_Red_Car.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinTVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom.jpg|The Wiggles in Jeff's bedroom TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom2.jpg|The Wiggles in Jeff's bedroom WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes in promo picture WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes lying down in promo picture Dorothy'sRoseGarden.jpg|Dorothy's rose garden TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2PromoPicture.jpg|The whole gang outside Wigglehouse WigglesSeries2Poster.jpg|Poster for the show's airing in the US DorothyinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in closing credits TVSeries2CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits TheWigglyGroupinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in end credits TheWigglesTVSeason2-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggles'FlowerLogo.jpg|The Wiggles' Flower Logo File:WakeUpJeff!1999InformationCredits.jpg|Information credits WiggleRainbowLineTransition.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow Line Transition LightbulbTransition.jpg|Lightbulb transition BubbleTransition.jpg|Bubble Transition TVTransition.jpg|TV Transition WigglyColoredStarTransition.jpg|Wiggly Colored Star Transition CloudTransition.jpg|Cloud Transition GoldfishTransition.jpg|Goldfish Transition ClockTransition.jpg|Clock transition SeahorseTransition.jpg|Seahorse Transition CameraTransition.jpg|Camera transition MagicHatandWandTransition.jpg|Magic Hat and Wand Transition BoneTransition.jpg|Bone transition DorothyandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|Dorothy and CGI Dorothy Transition TheWigglesandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|The Wiggles and CGI Dorothy Transition CGIDorothyTransition.jpg|CGI Dorothy Transition BeeTransition.jpg|Bee transition RedStarryGuitarTransition.jpg|Red Starry Guitar transition TheS.SFeatherswordTransition.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword transition BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition FlowerTransitioninTVSeries2.jpg|Flower Transition EggshellTransition.jpg|Eggshell Transition TrainTransition.jpg|Train Transition WiggleRainbowTransition.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow Transition Greg'sMagicWandTransition.jpg|Greg's Magic Wand Transition HamburgerTransition.jpg|Hamburger Transition TeddyBearTransitioninAnimals.jpg|Teddy Bear Transition TVStatic.jpg|TV Static Transition 1465325477-4928-280.jpg|Daily Mirror DVD with the episode Safety Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:2002 Category:2001